Scratch That
by Rosella6199
Summary: He hoped that someday, this could be more than a game to the blonde that he's been chasing for as long as he can remember. Because it was more than a game to him, he was willing to give up his own life if that was what it took. "Are you really fine with being single, Lucy?" He said, tilting his head to look at the clouds in the sky, "Can't I be the one for you?" StiLu!


**A/N: **This is not a fic filled with steamy scenes, just a little sad drabble focused on Sting. Although it's not for young readers as one of the main scenes is a little….. hot. XD

I hope you'll enjoy!

…

It was steamy. Scratch that, it was _hot_. The way that he pushed her against the wall, and how his hands trailed across her body all added to the heat surrounding the two people that were embracing as they hid in the shadows.

"S-Sting…" Lucy Heartfillia whispered directly into the other man's ear, sending shivers down his spine, "Someone's g-gonna find- Ah!" She moaned as she was interrupted by Sting Eucliffe as he sucked at a certain spot above her collarbone.

"Relax, babe," He lifted her up and pressed even harder against the other mage, forcing Lucy to wrap her legs around his hips, "Your friends are too busy partying to notice us." His voice was slightly muffled as his head was still at her neck, licking and even biting. His tongue left a trail of saliva and bright red love marks.

"They'll s-see!" She exclaimed as one of his hands found their way to her back, slowly tracing her spine. She started to make wordless sounds as she panted; she placed her head on his shoulders and snuggled closer to his neck. The beautiful sounds that she made caused Sting to have a slight problem.

"Damn it, Lucy." He whispered, frustrated. He pulled her head towards his and soon, their lips were interlocked. He moved his mouth against hers, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and they had a small battle for dominance, "Lucy… F-fuck, we have to stop." He said as he pulled away, leaving a line of saliva between them before it snapped.

"I-I told you." She replied, happy to be on her own two feet again. She breathed deeply and sighed, trying to fix her appearance to not look too disheveled.

"Damn it. Fucking _damn_," Sting cursed to the sky, "I was about to freaking have sex with a Fairy."

"Not gonna happen, Eucliffe," She said and took another series off deep baths to try and get rid of her blush.

"I know…" Sting said, staring at her intently, "But I'm surprised. How the hell can you still be single?"

"I wish I wasn't." She said shortly. She then nodded at herself and pushed herself from the outside wall of the famous Fairy Tail building, "I have to go, they're still celebrating our win at the Grand Magic Games."

"I got it, lady. No need to rub it in my face that we lost." He spoke.

"Hey, at least you're the master of Sabertooth now, doesn't that make you happy?" She smiled, poking his forehead.

"Not really." He pouted and stared into her chocolate eyes, feeling heat slowly rise to his face.

"Well, live with it darling," Lucy laughed slightly and walked off, "See you later, Sting."

Once the coast was clear of any blonde females, Sting sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it in the process, "Are you really fine with being single, Lucy?" He said, tilting his head to look at the clouds in the sky, "Can't I be the one for you?"

He breathed out as tears began to form in his eyes, "I love you so much, Lucy. Ever since that day in the mountains, when you first joined Fairy Tail, you caught my heart. I never thought I would have even have a slight chance back then, I was practically a kid! Huh, look at me now." He sighed once more, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now freely cascade down his cheeks.

He couldn't steady his breaths and so he gave up, sobbing slightly while still standing, "Am I going to lose to Natsu-san again? I just can't beat him. He has everything you want, r-right?" He cried.

He hoped that someday, this could be more than a game to the blonde that he's been chasing for as long as he can remember. Because it was more than a game to him, he was willing to give up his own life if that was what it took. Because it was more than a game, more than his measly life.

_He loved her…_

…

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review to tell me if you want a sequel, I would LOVE to write one. Thank you for reading.

Please review, it would mean the world and I won't know if you want a sequel unless you do. XD

**Please support my other stories: **_I Tried So Hard__**,**__ Lost__**, **__Dark__** and finally, **__Eclipse._


End file.
